When a message is received by an electronic device, a malicious application included in the electronic device may intercept and modify or delete the message. To prevent a message from being modified or deleted by a malicious application in an electronic device, some of services provided in the electronic device may not be used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.